Dare or Dare
by xAmyrax
Summary: When Bella hangs out with the Cullen's for the weekend, she gets roped into the most extreme version of truth or dare, ever. What will happen? Occurs sometime after Eclipse meaning there are spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING and must learn to deal with it.**

_____________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

"Bella. Bella, Bella, wake up." Someone whispered in my ear.

I flipped over in the bed. "Five more minutes, Charlie." I mumbled into my pillow.

I felt a whoosh of air and I was in the shower, water streaming off my shoulders. I blinked against the bright light as my eyes gradually adjusted.

I saw Alice standing in front of the bathroom door holding my pajamas. In her hands were some folded up clothes.

I yawned. "What was that for?!" I growled grumpily.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Everyone want to play a game but we are waiting for you. So hurry up!" Alice exclaimed, running out the door.

I sighed and finished showering. How on Earth did Alice get me here!?

_Oh yeah, _I thought,_ She's Alice. She can do_ anything.

I quickly got changed and walked out of the bathroom. On Edward's bed, someone had left a tray of breakfast for me. I smiled and quickly ate it. I brushed my teeth and brought the dishes down stairs.

As I stepped off the steps, I was almost tackled by Alice. She grabbed the plates from my hands and was back in less then a second.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to where the rest of the Cullen's were seated. Except Carlisle and Esme. Idly, I wondered where they were.

I walked over and sat by Edward on the love seat. Rose and Emmett were sitting together on the ground and Alice and Jasper were on the other couch.

"'Kay, so who's ready to play...DARE OR DARE!?" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up and punching the air.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Emmett sat back down.

Everyone mumbled 'yeah' or 'okay' except me. "Um, Emmett? What is Dare or Dare?"

Emmett grinned. "I'm glad you asked little sister of mine. The game of Dare or Dare. My favorite game." Emmett said, dreamily.

Edward rolled his eyes and kissed my hair.

"Dare or Dare," Emmett said, again. "Is a game we made up. It's like Truth or Dare without the 'truth'. So basically the same rules and everything, except," He added, looking at Alice, "No looking into the future!" He exclaimed forcefully. "Who wants to go first?"

Alice jumped up. "I will! Okay...Rosalie, dare or dare?" Rosalie looked at Alice. "I'm going to have to go with dare." Rose laughed.

"Okay, Rosalie, I dare you to avoid any interaction with Emmett for the rest of the day." Alice said, smug.

"Which means, you can't talk, make hand signals, brush against each other or any thing else." Jasper added.

Rosalie glared at Alice. "Alice, how could you! I just got that new-" Emmett whined but stopped when Rosalie hit him. "No interaction, remember?" Jasper taunted. Rosalie growled.

"Okay, Edward, Dare or Dare?"

Edward's jaw dropped. "No way!" He yelled, apparently at Rose's thoughts. "Fine." She muttered leaning away.

I tugged at his sleeve. "What?" He looked at me for a long time. "She was going to dare me to change you. And we have to do the dare no matter what." He growled through clenched teeth.

I heard Jasper, Alice and Emmett gasp. I think I did too. Emmett looked at Rose in shock. "I-" She began but stopped, remembering her dare.

"That's better." Edward said, at her thoughts, I presumed.

"Then do it." Rose growled.

He kissed me and ran upstairs. He was back in less than a minute, except...he was in a chicken suit. Everyone burst out laughing. "Why do you have a chicken suit!?" I managed between laughs.

"Dare of '98. Believe me, you _don't _want to know." Edward laughed.

Grinning, he walked over to the C.D. player, changing the disc. He picked a song and went to the middle of the room. The music played and he began to dance.

Everyone started laughing harder. Myself included. Rosalie even cracked a smile. Edward was doing the _Chicken Dance._

He danced around the room until the song ended. By this point, I had tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. Edward turned the player off and was sitting by me in one swift movement.

Edward wrapped his arm around me. "Okay Alice, dare or dare."

"Dare." Alice said confidently.

Edward smiled. "Okay Alice, I dare you to..."

___________________________________________________________

**What will Alice's dare be? Any guesses? I already picked out what she will do but I want you guys to guess. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING...:'( !**

**______________________________________________________**

**Previously:**

"**Okay Alice, dare or dare."**

"**Dare." Alice said confidently.**

**Edward smiled. "Okay Alice, I dare you to..."**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Edward smiled. "Okay Alice, I dare you to go to the mall, acting like a whiny little brat, dressed as a lost little girl and run around yelling 'where is my mommy?!'" Alice narrowed her eyes then smiled. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Okay." She said with no emotion and ran upstairs. She was back in a few seconds in a dress you would imagine a little girl in.

"Rose, come help me do my hair." She commanded in the same voice as before. Rosalie jumped up and raced after her.

As soon as the girls were gone, Emmett turned to Edward.

"What's up with her?" He asked, puzzled. Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure, she was reciting the Canadian anthem in her head."

"She's being careful with her emotions too. I can feel nothing from her." Jasper added.

Alice had a plan of some sort...

A little while later, Alice and Rosalie came running down stairs, Alice's hair straightened.

Jasper stared at Alice with his mouth open.

"Jasper please!" Edward yelled throwing a pillow at Jasper's head.

Jasper shook his head and we all got into different cars. The boys went in Edward's Volvo and Alice, Rosalie and I took Alice's Porsche. Before I knew it we were at the mall.

When we walked in, Everyone turned to look at Rosalie. The men all stared and the women looked on enviously. Alice walked off into the opposite direction and began screaming, "Mommy? Mommy, where are you?"

Everyone turned from Rosalie to Alice. A security guard walked up to her. "Hello, sweetheart. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"That man grabbed me and pulled me away from my mommy!" She yelled, pointing at Edward. Edward's jaw dropped. He quickly closed his mouth as the guard and Alice walked over.

"Okay, everyone, nothing to see here, carry on." The police guard told the crowd of innocent by-standers.

"Sir, this young lady says you took her away from her mother, is this true?" The man asked, looking at Edward closely.

But before he could say anything, Rosalie had stepped forward. "Allison Mary Hale!" She exclaimed hugging Alice. "Don't ever run away from mommy and daddy again!" Rosalie scolded. She looked at the security man. "Thank you so much sir." She said in a way that almost made his eyes roll back in his head.

Alice looked puzzled but played along. "Mommy, that man grabbed me and took me away from you!" She whined.

"Oh no he didn't! Allison, don't you remember him? That's your Uncle Eddy! Oh Allison, when you were little he used to visit all the time! You were six the last time we saw him and he was in the area and decided to visit us! Isn't that great?" Rosalie rambled on. Edward frowned at his new name.

Alice didn't answer. Instead the guard nodded, "Okay ma'am. Have a good day." And walked away.

"You ruined it Rosalie!" Alice shouted as soon as the guy was gone.

"Sorry, but if Edward got arrested they would take him to jail and probably do drug test on him! How great would it be if they made him pee in a cup!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett laughed. Jasper walked over and slid between them. "Break it up girls!" He said, sending waves of calm towards them.

Thirty minutes later, we were home and waiting for Alice to dare someone.

__________________________________________________________

**Thanks to all those who review! I'd love it if I got some more! ~Amyra  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I may _wish_ I owned Twilight, but I don't.**

**________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

We all sat, waiting for Alice to dare someone. I hoped it wasn't me. Who knows what she would make me do.

Alice looked all around us and her gaze stopped on . . . . me, of course. I saw Edward trying to contain his laughter.

"Bella," She grinned, evilly. "Dare or dare?"

I sighed._ Great . . . ._ "Dare." I muttered.

"Ha. I dare you to call J-" Alice stopped herself but not before I caught what she was going to say, _"Call Jacob". _They all knew I was upset over the fact that Jacob had disappeared without so much as a good-bye.

"Seth. I dare you to call Seth and tell him to come down here. Then, when he's here, you have to tell him you are in love with him and propose with Edward's engagement ring.

I saw Edward frown just a little bit. But I barley noticed, my mind still on my favorite mechanic.

Emmett tossed me his cell and I dialled Seth's number. "Hello?" He sounded tired.

"Hey Seth, it's me, Bella. Are you busy?"

"No." He yawned.

"Great. Could you come down to the Cullen's? I need to talk to you."

"O. . .kay?" He said more like a question.

"See ya in a few." I said hanging up. I tossed the phone back to Emmett and pulled my ring off.

A few minutes later Seth was knocking on the door. Jasper opened it, a grin on his face.

Everyone was trying to hold back their laughter.

"Hey Bells? What'd ya need?"

I got up and walked over to him. I took a deep breath and got on one knee. I held the ring up.

"Seth," I cleared my throat while Seth looked slightly green.

"Seth, I've been in love with you forever. Will you marry me?" I mumbled through my teeth.

Seth stared. His jaw dropped and everyone, including me, burst out laughing. "What's going on?" He managed.

We all laughed harder. "Dare . . . or . . . dare . . . a game." I managed between breaths.

"Oh. Like truth or dare?" He asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Can I play?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sure." Alice had finally stopped laughing. I slipped my ring back on and sat down by Edward again. He hugged me close.

"I never knew you felt so strongly for a dog." He whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him. "When did you become a dog?" I said, pressing my lips against his.

He smiled and I turned around. Seth went to sit down but Rosalie wouldn't let him.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to not smell like dog." She said dryly.

He rolled his eyes and sat beside me.

"Okay . . . Seth. Dare or dare?"

He looked at me.

"What happened to truth?" He asked.

"Its a game the Cullen's made up. Dare or dare. No truth." I explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll pick dare."

I thought for a second. "Okay Seth. I dare you to go hug Rosalie."

Rosalie growled. _I hope she won't hate me for this..._ I thought.

Seth stood up and walked over to Rosalie. He leaned down to hug her but, before I knew what was going on, there was hole in the wall and Seth was gone. I saw Seth jump up and run back through the hole. He, thankfully, seemed uninjured.

"Um . . . Rose? How are we going to explain this to Esme." Jasper asked, worried.

She shrugged and sat back down. Seth came back to sit by me.

What else could go wrong?

_______________________________________________________

**Kay. How was it? Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to all those who reviewed and subscribed!**

**~ Amyra**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I owned Twilight, it wouldn't be as half as good.**

________________________________________________-

**Bella's POV **

"Okay, Jasper. Dare or dare?" Seth asked with a goofy grin.

Jasper looked up, surprised. "Uh, dare, I guess."

Seth thought for a second. "Okay, Jasper. I dare you to go to a park with a bunch of little girls and hug them all shouting, 'Your so cute, I could eat you up!'"

Everyone turned to look at Seth. Didn't he know how hard it was for Jasper to keep himself in control?

Alice laughed. "It will be fine. I don't see anyone getting hurt." She giggled again. Edward smiled.

This was going to be funny.

I guess we were planning on making a quick escape because Edward decided we should run, not drive.

Seth changed into his wolf form and I rode on Edward's back, keeping my face hidden. In less than five minutes, we were at the busiest park. At least thirty kids were running around squealing.

We all turned to look at Jasper. He took a deep breath and ran up to a little girl with braided hair. "Little girl!" Jasper called out. She turned to look at him.

Jasper ran at human-speed and picked her up. "You are so cute I could just eat you up!" He exclaimed, setting her down. She burst into tears and ran off to her mom.

Jasper ran up to another girl, shouting the same thing, except this time, the girl blushed.

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Seth, Rosalie and I all burst out laughing as Jasper ran from little girl to little girl. Some burst out crying, others laughing, and some blushing.

After a few minutes, a bunch of women, the mothers of the girls Jasper had attacked, approached him.

"Excuse me, sir?" One woman began uncomfortably. "Why are you hugging our daughters and saying you want to eat them!" Another woman exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Some ladies muttered. "Leave our girls alone!" Someone called. "Yeah! Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Jasper looked scared. I'm sure it was just for show though. We all laughed harder, hidden behind trees.

Just than a _huge _woman waddled up. "Excuse me! You had better leave my little girls alone!" She bellowed, her voice echoing.

Jasper turned and ran (human-speed) towards where we were hidden. "Let's go!" He shouted before taking off at vampire speed.

Everyone laughed like crazy while we were running/riding home.

Jasper stuck his tongue out at us. We all laughed harder. He rolled his eyes and sat down. We all followed. "Okay, Emmett. Dare or dare?" Jasper asked.

Emmett grinned. "Dare, brother o' mine!" He shouted.

"Okay Emmett on Monday _**(A/N: It is Saturday in this story)**_, I dare you to go to school dressed in a hot dog suit and shout, 'Ask me about my wiener!'"

Emmett's booming laugh echoed again.

"Your on!" He grinned, jumping up. "Now it's time for...Male Vs. Female Dares! All the boys do one dare, and all the girls do another!" Emmett said in one breath. "Who decides the dares?" Seth asked.

"The girls decide the guy's dare and vice versa!" Emmett laughed. Alice looked up with a happy expression. "Awesome. Okay, us first. Girls, come on!" She exclaimed, hauling me out of the room.

After a few minutes, we decided on a dare. "Bella, you tell them the dare." Rosalie whispered to me and I nodded.

We went down stairs and everyone turned toward us. "Okay guys," I began. "We dare you to go to the mall, in sequence suits, singing a _Hannah Montana_ song!"

"Where are we gonna get suits like that?" Seth exclaimed, looking totally embarrassed.

"I picked some up a few days ago!" Alice explained, running out of the room.

"Hey, you looked into the future!" Edward yelled to Alice's back.

A few seconds later, Alice was back with hot pink sequenced dresses. Seth started blushing. I felt bad for him.

A little while later, the guys were dressed and ready to go.

"Let's roll!" Emmett exclaimed in a girls voice. We all laughed and walked out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry its short, I haven't really been up to writing lately...I'll try to get the next ch. Up soon. Thanks ~Amyra**


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**I do not own Twilight or, thankfully, any of Hannah Montana's songs!**

**____________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

"You get the limo ride out front!" Emmett sang into a microphone as shoppers turned to stare.

"Do-Do-Du." Seth, Edward, and Jasper sang, they were the 'back-up singers'. Alice, Rose, and I giggled.

"Hottest styles, every shoe, every color. Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun! It's really you but know ever discovers. Who would have thought that a girl like me would double as a superstaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Emmett sang as we all cracked up laughing.

I felt bad for Seth. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Seth?!" Someone exclaimed behind me. I spun around. It was Sue and Leah Clearwater. They stood, mouths agape, staring at their son/brother.

"What is he doing?!" Sue exclaimed, looking shocked. "Dare or dare. We dared him and the boys to sing a _Hannah Montana _song. He agreed!" Alice giggled.

Leah's posture had gotten tense. "Vampires!" She hissed. My human ears could barley pick up her soft, menacing growl. Sue laughed nervously and pushed Leah away from the crowd that had gathered.

The speakers the vampires had set up were making the whole building shake.

_That would be bad if the whole mall came crumbling because of _us... I thought, looking at the roof.

"Yeah!" Emmett shouted, jumping in the air as the song ended. Just then his dress ripped. It fell to pieces leaving Emmett nude. "Emmett!? Why don't you have any underwear on?" Seth shouted, mortified.

Women and men ran in all directions trying to get away from Emmett.

"I-I-I mean I didn't think I would need any!" Emmett stammered.

"Let's go before we get kicked out!" Rosalie yelled, pointing to a group of mall guards. The next thing I knew, we were back home.

As soon as we were back, the boys went upstairs to change and decide on our dare.

"Oh my gosh, that was so funny! I wasn't expecting it to go over _that_ well! We are such geniuses!" Alice gushed. Rosalie and I laughed.

Just then the boys came down the stairs in there normal clothes.

"Okay girls. We dare you to-" Jasper began. "We dare you to go on dates!" Emmett interrupted.

Did they mean dates with _them_? Rose, Alice and I looked at each other quizzically.

"Dates with who?" Rose asked, looking at Edward, remembering her dare.

"Alice, you will be dating Eric." Jasper said. Alice's eyes got wide.

"Bella, you will be dating..." Please don't be Mike, please don't be Mike. I chanted in my head. "Tyler." Edward told me with a grin.

I let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned to a gasp of horror. Tyler!? That was better than Mike but still!

"Which means," Seth told Rose since she and Emmett weren't allowed to have any interaction.

"You get Mike." Rosalie jumped up. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" She wailed like someone had stolen her favorite outfit.

Emmett walked over. "It's okay ba-" He stopped.

"You guys are going to triple date. We called they guys already so you had better get ready." Jasper said with a straight face.

Alice, Rose and I trudged up the stairs. There was a knock on the door as Alice tried to get me into some white cocktail dress. "They're here!" Emmett called in a singsong voice.

I groaned and we walked down stairs to find Eric, Mike, and Tyler all dressed up in suits. The stared at us, astonished.

"Let's roll, baby." Mike said, making an attempt to be smooth. Rose rolled her eyes and said something at vampire-speed. Everyone but Mike, Eric, Tyler, and I burst into laughter.

We walked out to the cars, getting into our date for the night's car. They drove us to some new restaurant I'd never heard of.

We were all seated in the same booth. A waitress came over to ask us for our orders. Alice and Rose said they weren't hungry.

I wasn't either but ate anyway.

The food turned out good and Tyler wasn't to bad.

As the guys dropped us off, Mike tried to kiss Rosalie. She took off her green heel and slapped him with it. He screamed and we ran inside to find the guys in hysterics.

"I gotta go, I just had to see it when you got home!" Seth said, leaving. I looked at the clock. It said 11:59 P.M.

The second it turned to 12:00, Rose and Emmett ran upstairs and Edward dragged me outside and to my house. Alice and Jasper followed.

Charlie was already asleep when Edward, Alice and Jasper climbed through my window.

"Why are you guys here?" I whispered.

"Rose and Em are feeling very...." Jasper began then shuddered. Alice patted his arm

"They were thinking....some....inappropriate things." Edward shuddered too.

"Oh." I said. "So three vampires are going to spend the night?" I asked, half-asleep. "Mmm-hmm" Edward replied humming my lullaby.

I feel asleep smiling that night.

* * *

Monday morning-

Emmett got out of the car in his hot dog suit. Everyone stopped to stare. Ask me about me wiener!" He bellowed.

Most of the kids laughed. "One kid, a freshman, walked up. "Tell me about your wiener." He said, smiling.

Emmett laughed. Edward stated ushering me inside.

"Well its h-" I didn't get to hear anymore, because we were inside.

"You don't want to know." Edward said, shaking his head.

**__________________________________________________**

**I'm sorry for torturing you with the Hannah Montana song...I thought I'd be funny.**

**Well as sad as it is, my story is done. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed!**

~Amyra


End file.
